Drinking?
by The Theory of Happiness
Summary: At first Arturia is not so sure if to take Lancer's offer of drinking, but complies. Of course being a little tipsy leads to something else but she is still unsure of her feelings. AU. Saber x Lancer. Rated M, yet nothing really happens...


**I do not own the Characters nor Fate/Zero and so I simply own the plot.**

* * *

><p>"A drink?" The blonde female looked up at him after the gathering had ended.<p>

"Yes a drink. Would you care for one?" Diarmuid nodded; the strand of hair that did not obey the rest bobbed along, as he slightly bowed; somewhat crippling his suit.

"I'm not so sure if I should be drinking at a time like this..."

"Are you sure, you might miss a great offer..."

Arturia sighed loudly and bit her lip. Well it did sound rather tempting, but considering last time she had gotten a little carried away, she did not really want to do that. But a glass never hurt anyone, right?

**_Wrong!_**

There she was again, a little tipsy. This was not going to play out right and she knew it because she had a little feeling for the man before her. Plus, this time around, fortunately no one was around to witness or stop this that is if it went anywhere.

"This time, we brought food to not repeat previous events..." Diarmuid chuckled as he pointed at some food on the table in between them.

"Sorry about last time..." She mumbled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"No worries, it always happens to me." The brunet shrugged.

Arturia's green orbs narrowed as she felt a ting of jealousy take over her.

"My 'curse', remember my dear?" His finger then tapped the beauty mark below his eye twice.

After recalling, the female settled down and nodded, as if she had not almost jumped on him in utter anger. "Right..." She mumbled. "So, talk?"

"Well... I like you... Sorry to make you drink before telling you, but it makes it easier for me to confess." The womanizer suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You like me? And why is that?" The blonde tilted her head, crossing her legs, and leaning forward.

"Do I have to say it?" He chuckled nervously.

"Aha ha ha," She pulled a fake smile, "Yes." Her smile dropped and she blinked as she awaited his answer.

"Well... You're sometimes super stubborn and prideful, but you can be real understanding and sweet in others. Not to mention, you're a total cutie and very attractive."

"Attractive? How so?"

"Well, you're strong, and fit..." He wasn't sure if to continue because he didn't want to offend her, in case he worded something wrong.

"Fit? What does that have to do with anything?" She poured herself another glass of wine.

"Ha, well you see, it's not just that... but as well as..." Diarmuid drifted.

"As...?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Well other then being a goddess in looks, you also have sex appeal." He blushed, looking down at his glass, finally finding something so captivating about the liquid.

"Sex appeal?" She sounded as if the word was foreign to her, as if she had never heard it before –of which was partially true considering no one had ever used it to describe her.

"Yes... do you know what it m-"

"Of course I know what it means... it's just..." She had cut him off.

"Just?"

Arturia bit her bottom lip and contemplated on whether telling him, because he could probably start laughing at her, and no one ever liked that.

There was silence for a little while as Arturia stood and walked to the kitchen and brought back some whisky. "Sex appeal?" She repeated at she set the whisky and two shot glasses down. "We'll see how much I have. I say we play a little game, interested?" She looked over at Lancer.

"Game?" He had a sense of where this was going once he saw the whisky, but decided to ask either way.

"A game where we ask a yes or no question, you can lie but if you're caught, you must remove one of your clothing articles. If one says you are lying but you prove your answer right, then the penalty is that you must drink a shot. Simple, right?" Saber smiled, already slightly drunk.

"Quite... but what does this have to do with sex appeal?" Lancer questioned.

"You'll see..." Her intent at first when commencing the drinking was not set but, after seven glasses of wine, she had set a subconscious goal.

She poured the whisky onto the shot glasses and began with a simple question. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" She raised an eyebrow.

Diarmuid laughed and smiled brightly at her. "Nope." He bit his lip.

"Lie." Arturia announced quickly, knowing he had said that on purpose to remove something of his.

"Oh no, how could you possibly know?" He teased, while choosing to remove his tie. "Okay, now you... Have you ever kissed a boy, or girl, if you're into that?"

"No." Her answer was rather bitter, stating it was the truth.

"Would you like to?" Diarmuid smirked.

"It's my turn to ask the question." She sighed, completely ruining Lancer's hopes. "Are you... upset with me for being such an idiot?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Lie?" She hoped to be right.

"Truth, I like you so I wouldn't be mad." He sighed as he watched her down her shot then pour another. "Would for me to kiss you?"

"No."

"Lie..."

Arturia proceeded into taking off her Ribbon, of which made him rather aggravated.

After a ton of questions, there sat a still-sober-enough Diarmuid in his boxers and black gloves before her, while she still wore her undershirt and leggings, who knew she had so many layers under that party dress?

"Okay, okay my turn." She giggled after he had told a joke. "Do I still have sex appeal?"

"Yes." He nodded as he eyed her.

"How so?"

"Only yes or no, and it's my turn!"

"Wait! Wait! I didn't get to announce it as a lie." She stopped him from continuing.

"Do you want me to show you why it is not a lie?" He used that as his question.

"Try." She dared.

Diarmuid stood from his seat on the sofa, and walked to her. He helped her stand as well and placed his hands on the brim of her undershirt. "You can kick ass, and still rock both a dress and a suit," He slipped her shirt over her head, of which she did not protest (Not because she was drunk, but because she was full aware of the situation), "Your curves seem too sweet..." His fingers glided over her figure. "And best of your sex appeal would have to be when..." He left the last one a secret as he caught her lips with his and kissed her lightly.

Hesitantly, Arturia snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, their bodies pressed up against each other as she suddenly felt why he wanted to show her that she had sex appeal. A blush spread across her face and she pulled away. "I-I think that we should start getting dressed..." she mumbled.

Diarmuid kept silent and went to do as she stated for he respected her decision and was not ever going to go against it. As soon as he started to dress, he saw that her mouth had opened as she tried to form words, but after failing; closed.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" He asked as her tucked his dress shirt in his pants.

"I wanted to try it... but it is best if we aren't 'under the influence'..." She muffled.

"That would mean our entire heart's in it." He smiled, assuring he felt somewhat the same way about the situation, considering that he actually did love her.

Placing on her clothing, she walked a fully dressed Lancer to the door and watched as he left the house.


End file.
